Finn the Human
|-|Finn= |-|Without Hat= |-|Wizard Finn= |-|K.O.O. Guard= |-|DT= |-|Old= |-|Farmworld= |-|Ice Prince= |-|Fire Finn= Summary Finn the Human, real name Finn Mertens is a main character of Adventure Time. He, along with his adoptive brother Jake the Dog are the loyal champions of the Candy Kingdom. Finn vowed to keep the Kingdom and its residence safe at all cost. Finn is a very loyal and kind person, always giving a helping hand to those who need it. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 5-C | At least 5-C | 9-C. 5-C | At least 5-C, likely 5-A | At least 5-C, likely 5-A | At least 5-C, likely 5-A Name: Finn the Human, Finn Mertens, Pen (his name in the original short), Finn. Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Male. Age: 12 (Pilot, Season 1), 13 (Season 2), 14 (Season 4), 15 (Season 5), 16 (Seasons 6 - 10), 17 (post-"Seventeen") Classification: Currently Human (He was once a butterfly, a blog creature and a Catalyst Comet in his past lives) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in hand to hand combat, Expert Swordsman and shown to be proficient in other weapons as well, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to fight and defeat several Gladiator Ghosts), Ice Ninja Skills (Ice Manipulation and Weapon Creation), Wizard Powers (Flight, Telekinesis, Energy Projection and Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Creation, Dustamancy, Shadocery, Hair Manipulation, Mayo Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation and BFR, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Magic Reflection), Imagination Powers (Reality Warping, Teleportation, Life Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Telekinesis, Probability Manipulation) Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Perception Manipulation (Overpowered The Lich's mind manipulation and perception altering powers. Was unaffected by the Fright Kings brainwashing magic. Through sheer willpower, he managed to resist Goliad's mind control, which was powerful enough to theoretically affect the entire Candy Kingdom), Absorption (Resisted being absorbed by Elemental Slime Princess) and Electricity Manipulation (Post-Huntress Wizard, Finn gained immunity to most, if not all, natural forms of electricity) Timeline | Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsmen. Magic (Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Reality Warping and Immortality (Type 1) with the Ice Crown Timeline. Attack Potency: Moon level (Has defeated the Ice King, who can create storms across multiple kingdoms and froze the entire world in an alternate timeline that was exactly the same as the main timeline up until a later point) | Moon level (A relatively powerful wizard) | At least Moon level (Should be stronger than Betty Grof, who defeated Bella Noche. Defeated the "Evil Monster" who could overpower Joshua, who in turn could defeat Kee-Oth, a demon so powerful that not even The Ice King could hurt him. Blocked attacks from Marceline Abadeer when she was empowered by the Nightosphere Amulet) | Street level (Matched swords with members of the Destiny Gang). Moon level with the Ice Crown (Was going to encase the entire planet in a massive block of ice) | At least Moon level '''(superior to his previous incarnations), likely '''Large Planet level (Defeated Orgalorg the World Breaker. Cut the arm off of The Lich, who was superior to even the Citadel Guardians) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level '''(Should be roughly comparable to Princess Bubblegum, who injured the Dark Cloud, who tanked attacks from Flame Queen. Has injured and defeated the Ice King on numerous occasions) | At least '''Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Matched Fern, who was a fusion between the Finn Sword and the Grass Sword, the latter of which defeated Orgalorg) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Put up a decent fight against Elemental Flame Queen. Equal to Fern.) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to the Business Men, who built a bridge in under a second) | Subsonic | At least Supersonic (Dodged Lemongrabs Soundsword) | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum, who kept pace with the Flame Princess) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely far higher (Kept pace with Orgalorg, who should be comparable to Charlie) | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a giant dollar) | Class M (Moved a small mountain) | Class K (Outright hurled the Evil Monster) | At least Class K (Halted the flight of Martins Spaceship, albeit for a brief time) | At least Class K (Kicked down The Guardian, who was the size of a small island) | At least Class M (Should be roughly comparable to Flame Queen) Striking Strength: Moon Class (Traded blows with Tiffany) | Moon Class (No upgrades to his psychical specs, just stronger magic) | At least Moon Class (Wields the Demon Blood Sword, a weapon made with Kee-Oths own blood. Should be somewhat comparable to Joshua), likely Moon Class | Street Class (Matched swords with Big Destiny) | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class '''(Should be around as strong as Grob Gob Glob Grod due to his victory over Orgalorg) | At least '''Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class '''(Comparable to Princess Bubblegum) | At least '''Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class '''(Traded blows with Bandit Princess, who wielded the Finn Sword, which should be as strong; if not stronger than the Demon Blood Sword) | At least '''Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class '(Put up a decent fight against Elemental Flame Queen and defeated Fire Wyatt) 'Durability: Moon level (Took hits from many powerful enemies, such as a direct punch from a corrupted Princess Bubblegum, who in this state could wrestle with the Gumball Guardians) | Moon level | At least Moon level, likely Moon level (Survived a beat down from the Evil Beast. Comparable to Jermaine who regularly takes hits from Demons who could match Joshua) | At least Street level, possibly higher (Took a hit from the Grass Sword, but Finn obviously wasn't trying to hurt him) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Took hits from The Hierophant) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Took hits from Susan Strong who absorbed the power of the Gumball Guardians and stomped both Rattleballs and Jake beforehand. Took several hits from Fern, who one-shot monsters who gave trouble to Jake) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Withstood basic attacks from the Flame Queen) Stamina: Superhuman (Braved the trials of the Hall of Egress over the course of several days, only getting mentally fatigued by missing his friends. Can explore dungeons for hours and have energy to burn. Even early in his adventures, Finn was capable of dauntlessly doing quest after quest in rapid succession. Even once adventured for 7 days straight. Stood in line for 27 days and 18 hours straight.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended Melee Range with swords, Several meters with crossbows and magic. Planetary with the Ice Crown. Multiversal+ with The Enchiridion (Can create portals to "all" dimensions, but requires prep time and is not combat applicable). Unknown with Cosmic Mind Manipulation Standard Equipment: "Scarlet", also known as The Golden Sword of Battle is Finn's original and arguably most iconic sword. The blade is noticeably worn and chipped, with several scratch marks. During the events of The Real You, Finn accidentally turned the sword into a 4-Dimensional version of itself after he accidentally created a 4-Dimensional black hole that was sucking in all of Ooo, it is implied that the blade has been lost ever since. The Demon Blood Sword was a sword passed down by Finns adoptive father, Joshua. It is a very large and imposing broad sword made with the blood from the demon Kee-Oth. The sword was obviously very important to both Finn and Joshua, considering that Joshua hid it away in a dungeon for Finn to discover. Eventually, Finn destroyed the sword in an attempt to save The Ice King and Abracadaniel. The Grass Sword was a sword Finn received during The Blade of Grass. Despite its rather puny appearance, the Sword has proven to be quite powerful. Being able to cut pretty much anything without much effort. The sword would later turn out to be cursed and could never be "unequipped". Finn quickly accepts this fact and becomes quite skillful with using it. During the events of Escape from the Citadel, Finn looses his arm and doesn't use the Grass Sword up until the events of The Comet, in which he uses it to defeat Orgalorg the World Breaker. The Finn Sword was the sword Finn used after the Demon Blood Sword was shattered. It is a distinctly white and spherical sword that doesn't appear to be like anything in Ooo. The blade was actually Finn from an alternate period of time-space, who was tricked by Prismo into resurrecting him. As such, the Sword is fully sentient and houses a small pocket dimension in which "Finn 2" lives in. The Sword was scarcely used in combat, but it was depicted as being powerful in it's own right. When under the control of Bandit Princess, the Sword destroyed a portion of the Box Kingdom and Spiky Village and could even clash against the Grass Sword, however that would eventually be it's undoing. The Sword would later become Fern the Human. Intelligence: Finn has been an adventurer and the "Champion of Ooo" for a significant portion of his life and thus has developed a certain degree of mastery over his craft. While his actual skill in combat can be questionable at times, Finn is no doubt a worthy opponent whose tenacity and immense willpower allows him to stand up to and even threaten the likes of The Lich and Orgalorg. Finn has also been depicted as being fairly clever if the situation calls and thus can make surprising moves catch his enemies off guard. Weaknesses: Lacks any real kind of sword or martial arts training and is generally not very great at fighting willpower or tenacity usually pull him through. Particularly tense battles can put Finn in a very violent attitude, making his moment-to-moment thinking suffer. Has very little control, or even awareness over his powers or true nature. Key: Seasons 1-2 | Wizard Finn | Seasons 3-5 | Farmworld | Fused with the Grass Sword | Season 6 - Stakes Arc | Reboot/Preboot - Islands Arc | Season 8 - Season 11 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Terrarian (Terraria) Terrarian's Profile (End of Game Terrarian and Seasons 1-2 Finn were used with speed equalized) Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (Both were 5-A, Season 8-11 Finn with all his weapons used, Four had the Anti-Flying Button, and speed was equalized) Superman (DC Animated Universe) Superman's profile (JL vs FF Superman and Season 3-5 Finn were used, Speed was Equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Heroes Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Brawlhalla